The Great Canadian war
by Dragon547
Summary: The war of 1812, one of Canada's most important story of history. The story is about Canada in this war, fighting against his own brother and the dominance of Britain. Its rated K for mild violence
1. The unknown soldier

A young chief arose from the battle ground, with a young boy following slowly behind. The boy loyally followed him and seemed dedicated to the older one. The chief singled his hand and the he stopped.  
"Matthew. Get the troops around to the southern side of Upper Canada. They will attack anytime by now."  
He said furiously. They young boy, Matthew, bowed and nodded at the commands of the British men and precipitated towards the southern end of this now destroyed land. He could hear gunshots being fired everywhere; this frightened the boy but he moved on trying to prove his efforts in this empire. Looking back at the British man one last time, he signals with a nod, that he is ready and that he can win this. The chief in his green uniform, staring at the boy with his emerald green eyes nods back and signals that he believes in him.  
"You can do it, do it for Britain."  
He said as he walked away from the battlefield. The young boy raises his arm and looks at all of his men standing before him; the English, the natives and the French Canadians. A moment of time has come, a moment that they all have feared. Matthew takes a step forward, feeling the command in his hands.  
"We can do this! Today is the day. We can make a change. We will fight for our country and for Britain. On peut le faire!"  
Cheering roars through the crowd, mostly from the English.  
"Lets go! On commence!"  
The crowd starts charging forward, the natives flying through the English and the French. The English followed after in determination of Great Britain, the French behind, choosing to fight not for Britain but for their newly established homes in Canada and for there families who need themoney and protection from this war. Young Matthew follows behind his troop in no more fear. He belonged to Britain and he was forced to fight for Britain. Britain raised him, as well as France before Britain and Denmark, Sweden and Norway for a short period of time before both of them. He was always a child who wanted to have a family and not be an orphan. But, today was one of those days he feared. He knew he might loose Britain and he didn't want to be attacked and ruled by his brother (America). Matthew feared of his brother and will keep following Britain just so he save and be his own country. He deep down loved America, even though at this time he and his brother had a hard relationship. It was the first time America turned on him.  
"Eh! Capitaine! Tu regards comme vous avez vue une fantome? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?" (Eh! Captain! you look like you've seen a ghost? Is somthing wrong?)A man arrives behind him.  
"Ce n'est rien... Merci" (Its nothing... thank you) He smiles at the French Canadian, noticing a native Canadian beside and English at his other side.  
"Mr. Williams. I was wondering… A-Are you scared t-too?" The Englishman hesitated.  
Matthew nodded at him and the others beside.  
"Were all scared but we need to do are best alright? We will not allow them to have us." He says determinedly, trying to encourage the men following him. The native then spoke out rationally.  
"We don't need this war. Men are dying. My people are fighting for this country and why must we have to give Britain the credit on this war. We are like his dogs. You understand don't you? Or must I be the only one with the right logic at the moment."  
The French man nodded in agreement with the native, even though he only understood certain words but the English slightly fell to disgust knowing that England and its queen is the main priority, but deep down he understands that his point may be true. Canada knew that these men will never get along in this war, even if they fight for the same cause. He knew how hard it would be to bring these men together. But he knew it was the last chance he had.  
"Men, please, you must know that this country is the only thing we got right now. Are homes and are families are here. You have to understand, if we don't work together, we loose it all. So please guys, we must do what's best for this country right now and for our future here."  
The men stared at Matthew in surprise. They knew he was the leader by then even though they always knew he was the quiet type. They all nodded putting there differences aside. Canada then spoke again to the men.  
"We will win this, we must have hope, we and all the other men fighting all over the borders of Canada need to stick together and save this country."  
Matthew turned around facing the battlefield again. He charged fourth with his newly found friends towards the border, Americans stood there shooting away as they crossed paths with fellow troops and wounded men. Natives charged fourth shooting arrows in different formations hitting all in their paths. The English charged after with their guns, as well as the French, many were dying on there way, as bullets penetrate their bodies or from the barrel of their guns exploding on them. Canada watched in distress as the bodies of fellow Canadians and Americans fall, shatter, break and explode. He braced himself feeling tortured to watch this agonizing event take place. He knew this wasn't just a game. These were real people., real lives. He watches many flee the crime scenes, scared and desperate to survive as others hunt them down and murder them on sight like they were nothing. Matthew stood watching the decline of this war hit high grounds. People were crying, yelling, collapsing in all directions which made him sick to his stomach. Blood was tossed everywhere creating shades of red tainting everything it touches of this beautiful sacred land. . Canada wanted this to stop but he knew that this couldn't be stopped now. He felt selfish for having to force these men into war, even though he had not much choice because of Great Britain. Canada took out his gun. He knew he had to fight now and there's no turning back. This was his country and he will not allow anyone to take it from him or his people, even if it was his brother. He aimed his gun at an American soldier who was tackling down a native, when suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream that echoed in the woods behind him. He turned quickly around for his eyes to cross pass of an American soldier shooting the French man who came with him. Canada starred as in shock, the sudden depths of war fall upon him. This blew him away. He felt a sudden pain burst through his chest. He felt his multi-blooded blood boil with rage as he took step up onto his game. He aimed his gun at the enemy soldier as many emotions curled up inside him. He held his gun tightly, suddenly feeling lost and in pain. His eyes became watery as he walked towards the enemy. He liked that French man; he liked all of those men. But seeing someone of whom he just met die in front of his eyes triggered something he couldn't control easily. Matthew gripped harshly his gun and gently started pressing down on the trigger. He was about to shoot when suddenly a small sound of a trigger is heard at back of his head, something cold and hard, a gun barrel. Another man stood there aiming his gun at Matthews head. He wore a uniform with the colors a white, blue and red striped on it.  
"Hello Brother."  
He smiled and laughed at his own words.


	2. Relations

"That voice" Matthew thought. He knew it was Alfred. He stood there, not knowing how to react to his brother. Matthew was fragile and he knew it. Ever since he was a kid he always has been tender and wished to be like his brother. He always looked up to Alfred and always worried about him. Alfred always got in trouble but Canada, always wanted to stay beside him. He showed off all the time and stubbornly handled unnecessary situations. Matthew loved him, after all they are brothers, but even so at the same time Matthew envied his brother. America always had most attention from the other countries, especially Britain and France, as Canada always stood there as a ghost. He envied his brother for multiple things, his brothers sure can be over the top, but he never gave up on anything and kept his word, but once Matthew finally discovered about his brother planning to take over his country, a whole new thought in his mind was born. Canada already has a hard time dealing with Britain, so having America over his shoulders, controlling him as well made him mad, he would never allow that to happen. All Canada wanted was freedom, like the days before the arrival of France. Sure, Denmark came to visit Canada first but Denmark left soon after, leaving Canada behind in question. Canada never knew why denmark left him, maybe Denmark just never wanted to take care of this giant and peaceful country. But now as you cn see, this peaceful country was in distress. Countries fighting to claim this big land, in which Canada and many natives originally lived in peace. "This is 1812" Canada though " I will never allow this again! This is my country! I dont care if your my brother or my dad, I will gain independance one day! Starting today!" A slight push on his head from the barrel pushed his thought away. Canada enraged, quickly grabbed Americas gun and points it quickly and harshly so it faces the ground. Shots echoed in the air as he made his swift move. Matthew faced his brother with killer eyes as Alfred stared back shocked by Canadas sudden move.  
"Haha! What's with that face? You think your tough Matthew? Oh. Im so scared." Alfred laughed.  
"Shut up!" Canada snapped as he pushed his brother to the ground.  
"What the fuck!" America yelled pointing his gun back at his brothers head. "You asshole, look at what you did."  
Canada stood there looking over his brother coldly.  
"What I did? How dare you think you can come here and claim my territory Alfred!" Canada snapped again.  
America laughed.  
"Its not like you will use it well. No one even knows you. Like who the hell are you?"  
Matthew couldn't believe his brother. He has never told him this. He gripped his chest in pain.  
"So... you lied..."  
"Of course I did. I didn't want you to get upset."  
Canada stood there as pain throbbed inside of his heart. What was his brother saying? He remembers when they were little, when Alfred kept telling him that no matter what, he will protect him and help him get known. He promised that no matter what people will recognize Matthew in the end as a country, as an equal. But now, Alfred is planning on taking that away.  
"Why are you doing this.." Canada asked coldly.  
"I need more land. My worlds expanding, yours is shrinking. I don't see why you cant give me what you own... I doubt you can handle things now. The people living in your country dont even get along? Did you really think you can allow three different groups of people live in your country in peace and harmony?" Alfred asked stubbornly but sadly..  
"I will make it work. I will make it all work! I will never let you have my country! I thought you cared for me!"  
Alfred stared at his brother and looked down straight after.  
" I do care.. I just.. want what's best for my country.. "  
"Who told you to do this Alfred...? Look at all the people who died because of us... because of this.. Why must you be so selfish!"  
"I... well..."  
America couldn't answer. He continued to hold his gun pointing it to Matthews head.  
"Im sorry... Matthew"  
A shot was suddenly fired. The young Canadian fell to the ground. Alfred shocked by his own action reluctantly pulled his gun back.  
"Matthew... You should have just let me take your land... I didnt want to do this..."  
Tears strolled down his face.

"What have I just done..?"

He looked at his hands seeing his closest brothers blood pour on the ground, then at the limp body of his younger brother.  
"What have I... Matthew..."  
Now understanding what he has done, he quickly throws himself down next to his brother.  
"Matthew... I-"  
Tears kept falling down his face. He couldn't control himself as rain started to pour over the two brothers.  
"-m sorry..."

Yells echoed throughout the forest and smoke blew around the area. Death was everywhere. But on this day, America wept as Canadians kept fighting for there country.

"Is Canada really dead?" Was the only thought left in Alfreds mind as he finally discovered the reality of this war.


	3. The Fatherly Figure

Chapter 3: The fatherly figure.

The blood stained body of his brother laid there as the screams came closer. America, now on his knees can't help but stare at the horrible sight he has created. An American soldier slowly approached him.

"Sir, the deed is done. We must hurry before England finds out."

Alfred calmly stood up, coming back to reality.

"Y-yes. We finally have more land for our people."

"Of course sir. We have more to go though. What shall we do with the people left?"

Alfred looked at the man in front of him, knowing deep down he couldn't bear what he was about to say next.

"Get rid of them. Ship them back to England or France. Where ever those people came from. They are not staying in my America. "

He knew this was probably the one and only way that he can forget about Canada. Deploying his population who highly admired him.

"What about the indians sir?" Said the soldier curiously.

"They're going to have to stay and serve us. "

"Okay, sir." The soldier walked off.

Alfred sighed and now followed behind him watching the people of Canada get shot down. He slightly laughed at himself.

"Why are you so weak Canada? I thought you wanted freedom? Your obviously not the hero of this story."

America kept walking, now feeling confident and not caring anymore of the people who once lived in the newly made country of Canada.

A voice echoed from the fight. "Canada! Wake up!"

A slap. "What's going on?" Thought Canada. Slap. "Why am I being hit?". Slap. "Who's there...?" He slowly opened his eyes.

"Canada! Thank god!"

All Matthew saw was the emerald green eyes of a british man before him.

"England...?" Was all that can escape his mouth slowly gaining conscious.

"Canada... I'm going to get you out of here okay?" Tears were strolling down his face.

Canada looked at him mockingly thinking to himself. "You never remembered me. You never have. And now that I'm hurt like this... Your upset and cry like a baby.. Who are you Arthur...? The devil.. Or a secret Angel..."

Arthur frantically tries to stop the bleeding from his head.

"You had to beat that bloody isolent boy!"

Canada laughed slightly thinking once again "how nice of you to say that? Thanks for caring.." He knew he hated England in the end anyway. "Fatherly figure my ass.."

England looked at him as if he knew what Canada was saying.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that. You know you are important to me too... "

Canada laughed slightly again.

"Am I really that important to you? Or am I just another one of your worthless soldiers?" He slipped out.

England stared coldly at him.

"How could you say that! After I raised you! Brought you happiness and your brother-" Canada cut him off.

"You didn't raise me. I raised myself. You barely paid attention to me. France is my real father. You took me away from him."

"That bloody frog isn't anything! He isn't you father! I am!" He spit out angrily.

"When will you get it? When will you get that I want to leave you too. America was just the lucky one."

England broke down into more tears. He finally understood how horrible he treated Canada these past years.

"Okay.. Your right.." He leaned down and rested his head on Canada's chest letting the pain go.

"I'm so sorry... Please let me make it up to you.. "

Canada stared at him.

"Let me be independent."

He kept his face buried in Canada's chest and stayed quiet as if he never heard what Matthew said.

"If you want me to forgive you. Let me have freedom." Canada said once again.

England looked up at him.

"You can't do that.. I won't allow you to leave me like your brother.."

"What are you so afraid about?" Canada said angrily.

"I don't want to loose you too." England grabbed onto his shirt. "I don't want you to hate me.. Like your brother.."

Canada knew he was never going to win this and sighed.

"I'll stay with you on one condition. "

Arthur looked up at the purple eyed boy in front of him.

"What's the condition..?"

"You have to let me choose who I want in my government. I don't want your people running my country. I want to choose Canadians."

England sighed as a smile grew slowly on his face.

"Okay. But you need my approval for things. And if I need you. You have to help me."

Canada laughed.

"Alright I guess. But one day. I will definitely leave."

England smiled now.

"Someday.."

He picked up Canada and ran back towards safe grounds.

"Retreat! Retreat!" He yelled at the soldiers escaping the Americans.

Matthew looked at Arthur.

"I have an idea that will help us win this war. Will you allow me to do it? "

Canada stared at him. England really wanted to know what his idea was but feeling under these circumstances he agreed.

"Yes. Do whatever you can. They haven't taken all of this country yet!"


End file.
